Looms with shaft guides on their side walls arranged to be adjustable back and forth into the loom are known. In such looms up to twenty-eight individual heald shafts are taken up and guided in a vertically slideable manner in individual shaft guides. These shaft guides have a comb-like construction and are horizontally slideable back and forth on axles. It is desirable for the operator of a loom to be able to carry out a rapid shaft change, especially when changing the loom for weaving another article. The replacement of the heald shafts in the individual shaft guides, however, is always especially labor consuming, because during the insertion of the heald shafts into the heald frame, each individual shaft must be aligned to the corresponding shaft guide member of the heald frame and the shaft guide members of the heald frame must be advanced toward the shafts.
The aligning and advancing or delivering is carried out manually which is time consuming.
Therefore, it is not easily possible, during delivery of the shaft guides by hand, to realize the necessary tolerance to be maintained between the shaft guide and the respective heald shaft, by a single delivery operation or by advancing of the shaft guide members. Rather, a manipulation in which the comblike shaft guide members are moved repeatedly back and forth on the axles, is needed in order to bring all the shafts into the corresponding shaft guide members.